Love Is Strenght
by inolvidable23
Summary: HarryPotter AU. Lexa was Drumstrang. She didn't have to be here trying to save Hogwarts if not for the stupid Slytherin blonde that occuped her mind. Or The story where Lexa risk everything where she shouldn't and Clarke realize that fear is the only thing standing in the middle of the greatest weapon of the magic world: love.


Indra was pretty clear when she told them that the Dark Lord was invading Hogwarts in hopes to kill the Boy Who Lived and control the world. She was clear in her orders to not let any student, professor or creature from Drumstrang go to help Hogwarts because our people where the priority and it was Hogwarts fault for accepting that problematic boy. She was pretty clear when she closed Drumstrang and waited for the next report.

Because everybody knew that the professor of Dark Arts in Hogwarts, Markus Kane and the Head of the Healers in Hogwarts, Abigail Griffin, were close to Indra as if they were friends.

Even though Drumstrang people didn't have friends outside their borders.

But even if they were her friends, Indra choose her people and nobody could blame her for it because it was the right choice, the best one for them.

But not the one for Lexa.

"Where are you going!?"

Anya was running behind her after Lexa stormed out of the main room and towards her chambers. It was not a secret that Lexa was a cold person that never followed the rules and scared everyone under her gaze, especially in moments like this one but Anya was different, she was like Lexa's second.

If Lexa ran into hell, Anya was right behind her.

"Hogwarts." said Lexa without looking at her friend.

"What!?" hissed Anya trying to stop her friend. "Lexa, you can't do that, Indra said..."

"I know what she said but I don't follow rules and they need our help." said Lexa entering in her room to get some of her things.

"Lexa, knowing your record, you will die there." growled Anya.

"And? This is war, Anya, anyone could die and staying here won't help us when the Dark Lord decides is time for us." said Lexa.

"But..."

"But nothing. I'm going." said Lexa putting her magic sword on her hips.

Lexa tried to pass her but Anya hold her there and looked at her eyes knowing exactly what motivation was making Lexa take this path.

"Clarke want nothing to do with you, she told you." said Anya.

Her words cut Lexa like a poisoned knife but she forced herself to not to feel anything. She forced herself to think in something else but Clarke.

"That doesn't meant that I want her or any of them death, Anya. This is a war and Indra can't decide if I want to fight or not." finished Lexa. "Now I have a school to help."

And with that she pushed her best friend away as Anya huffed in anger and then she followed Lexa like she always did.

Because they were one and if they should die tonight, they would do it, together.

##

The chamber of secrets was full of Death Eaters and Clarke shouldn't be scared of them but she was because, despite of her being a Slytherin, she didn't hold any sympathy for the Dark Lord.

Her mother teached her better than that and her father was a true Gryffindor.

"Clarke...this is a death sentence." said Raven at her left side.

"We always were the risky ones, Rae." said Octavia at Clarke's right. "That's why we have the Marauders map."

"No, we have that because we took it from the Boy Who Lived." said Raven.

"Its his fault." said Octavia raising her hands.

"Focus, ladies. We have work to do." said Clarke.

Octavia nodded and Raven did the same as the three of them watched the Death Eaters ran out of the chamber after leaving only three of them guarding the door: Nia, Roan and Luna.

Three Slytherin's and one stupid Ravenclaw.

"This is our chance." said Raven.

"Ok. Remember, we are here for the sword, to give it to that idiot and then our job is done." said Clarke.

"Clear as the water. Let's go." said Octavia.

The three of them stepped out of the shadows ready to fight and die for the good of their school.

The golden trio, as they call them was about to meet their destiny, once and for all.

##

If Anya wasn't crazy enough to follow her, then they had Lincoln, the dragon rider who was more than pleased to go with them because, of course, Octavia was there, in Howgarts and as her boyfriend, Lincoln was ready to defend her to death.

Just as Anya was ready for Raven even if she didn't know it yet.

Just as Lexa was ready to lay her life for Clarke even if Clarke didn't loved her back.

"This is crazy." said Anya.

"You can go back." said Lexa looking through the sky the clouds over Howgarts getting red and dark with the fight going on under them.

"And let you get killed? I think not." said Anya.

Lincoln moved the dragon they were using to make him get down towards Hogwarts when they felt something behind them. It was like a shadow waiting to make a move on them.

"What is..." started Lincoln.

"Death Eater!?" shouted Anya.

"Cruciatus..." whispered the Death Eater.

Lincoln moved the dragon hoping to miss the spell but the Death Eater hit the dragon with the spell making the animal cry in pain before Lincoln lost any control over him.

"Death to the taitors..." hissed the Death Eater.

"That goes both ways...Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Anya with her sword.

The Death Eater was hit by the spell but it did nothing to him as he flew closer to them, ready to make them fall faster and harder.

"Die!"

"No!"

Before anyone could do anything, Lexa jumped on the Death Eater stabbing him on the head with her sword and making both of them fall as Lincoln regained the control over the dragon and Anya cried.

"Lexa!"

But it was too late.

##

"Avada Kedavra!"

Clarke jumped and avoided the spell Nia threw at her before she saw Octavia punching Roan and Raven use the Petrificus Totallus on Luna making Nia the only one standing in the fight.

Clarke needed to stop her, now.

"This is your end!" shouted Nia.

"Winwardium Leviosa!" shouted Clarke.

She moved her wand making Nia fly towards a wall where Nia collapsed making Clarke breathe in relief as she finally won this fight.

"That was good, now we only need the sword and..."

Suddenly, Clarke felt something in her chest, as if her heart was unable to beat, as if she her soul was getting drained.

"Clarke!"

"Clarke! Are you ok!?"

But Clarke was finding hard to breathe and she felt her heart beat painfully, as if there was something she was losing and couldn't get back.

And then, she heard it. In her hearbeats.

 _ **Lexa. Lexa. Lexa. Lexa.**_

"Clarke!"

"I'm fine..." breathed Clarke. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." said Raven.

"It's nothing." said Clarke again.

Because it had to be nothing. Lexa wasn't here. Clarke made sure of it and even if her heart cried for the brunette, Clarke promised herself to never call her again because Clarke was a Slytherin and in this war she was the enemy of the dark side...fighting the dark side.

Clarke always knew that being an Slytherin was a death sentence for her because she never would be by the Dark Lord side and she wanted better for Lexa.

Because Lexa deserved better even if now it killed them both inside.

 **Flashback**

 _Drumstrang was supposed to be here only a few days, for the party, but thanks to the friendship between Professor Kane, the Head Healer Abigail Griffin and the Head of the Drumstrang House, Indra, they were allowed to spent a few more days._

 _A few more days to keep her entertained embarrasing and disturbing Lexa Woods is all that Clarke needed to pass the time in Hogwarts and distract her mind off the Dark Lord's followers._

" _Get out of my way, Griffin."_

" _What will you do if I don't, Woods? Are you going to call mommy Indra?" said a very amused Clarke._

" _I need to get to practice." said Lexa again._

" _Of course, don't want to lose that sexy body." said Clarke._

 _Lexa blushed and Clarke laughed making the brunette look at her with fury but then, only a moment later, something happened that surprised Clarke._

 _Lexa moved and without any effort, she pushed Clarke to the wall trapping the blonde with her body._

" _This sexy body is telling you to move, Griffin." growled Lexa._

" _Oh yeah? And what if I don't want to." said Clarke gripping Lexa's hips with her hands._

 _Then Lexa smiled and just a second after that, Clarke felt herself being dragged into the most passion filled mixed with hate kiss of her life. Lexa kissed her like she wanted to punch her and Clarke felt her body melt against the strong body of the Drumstrang student._

 _They bit their lips. They teased each other and finally, they let go of the sexual tension the both felt since the moment they meet._

" _Now." said Lexa when she broke the kiss to put her forehead against Clarke. "Will you let me be? Or are you going to bring me to your chambers?"_

 _That was a challenge and there was nothing else that Clarke loved more than a challenge._

* * *

 _ **Few days later...**_

 _Clarke read the report again. There was few Slytherin like her that didn't follow the Dark Lord but that didn't mean they weren't informed of what was happening to the rest of the world._

 _They were protected for now because it was what the Dark Lord wanted._

" _Clarke?"_

 _Lexa's voice filled the room and Clarke looked at her as if she was waiting something important because this was the only moment were Clarke wasn't just a Slytherin and Lexa wasn't just a Drumstrang student._

 _They were Clarke and Lexa and in the few days they knew each other that was more than enough. Here, in the secret room, they made love, they show each other their patronus and they talked about life and future._

 _Clarke wanted to be an Auror or a Healer like her mother._

 _Lexa wanted to play Quidditch._

 _There was no world in danger here but it was an illusion and Clarke knew it because today Lexa was leaving and then, everything will be the same again or worse because now, Clarke had a weakness._

 _She couldn't afford that in her position because if the Dark Lord learn that Lexa was more than a game for Clarke..._

" _My patronus and I were a little anxious and..." started Lexa just as her raccon appeared out of nowhere in search of Clarke's patronus._

 _Clarke felt a lump in her throat as she called for her little tigress who just appeared and walked to the raccon with a stoic look in her animal face._

 _They knew what they should do._

" _Is something wrong?" asked Lexa trying to hug Clarke._

" _I grow tired of using you. Nothing new." said Clarke with her best cold voice._

 _The words made Lexa look at her confused and hurt as much as her patronus looked at Clarke's tigress as if she couldn't believe what was happening but Clarke forced herself to continue because it was right._

 _It was what it had to happen._

" _I'm a Slytherin, Lexa. We use people. You were nice and I...couldn't pass the chance." said Clarke. "Don't tell me it was more for you."_

 _She could see the hurt in her face. She could see the tears in her green eyes but she had to do it, for the greater good._

" _Please, don't tell me you're like those chicks who fall in love after a little fun." said Clarke._

 _She hated herself. She hated her position right now and she hated to see Lexa closing off as her raccon dissapeared in front of Clarke's tigress._

" _You're right. It was fun." said Lexa turning her back so Clarke couldn't see the tears on her eyes. "But yes, it was more for me. I love you, Clarke."_

 _Clarke closed her eyes and bit her lip so hard that she was sure she draw blood but she stayed silent because it was what she should do. For her._

" _Too bad I don't love you back, Lexa. You have a great body but...nothing more." forced Clarke._

" _Yeah...too bad." said Lexa._

 _And then, she was gone and Clarke fell to her knees crying as if she was letting her life go while her patronus sat beside her, crying because she lost her mate too._

 _And nothing would be the same again._

 **End Of Flashback**

After that, attacks started to appear in the muggle world and in the magic world but Clarke was relieved that, at least, Drumstrang and Lexa were safe because it was supposed to be one of the most feared houses.

And the Dark Lord wanted to be careful with them and with their dragons.

"Is Lexa?" asked Octavia making Clarke go back to reality.

"I said is nothing." said Clarke. "Let's go."

"But Clarke..." tried Octavia again.

"Is nothing!" shouted a frustrated Clarke. "Lexa meant nothing to me! Now let's go!"

But Octavia and Raven just stood there, watching Clarke when the blonde felt something beside her and she turned to see her patronus, with tears in her eyes and growling.

"Tigress?" asked Clarke.

But she only keep growling and crying and then Clarke knew for sure that something had happened to Lexa.

##

Anya didn't feel anything when the dragon left them on the ground. She was numb, she was hurt so depply that Lincoln thought part of her fell with Lexa into the Forbidden Forest but he carried her anyway because they needed each other and Lexa wanted them to help Hogwarts.

"Anya..." whispered Lincoln.

"She came here for her even when she knew that bitch would never lover her and now..." said Anya trying to regain her composture.

Lincoln fell for Lexa but they needed to stand they ground or they'll be joining her and they still had a mission. Lexa's mission was with them.

"Lexa wanted us to help..."

"I can't..." started Anya.

"You can, for Lexa." said Lincoln.

Anya breathed and then nodded. She didn't have any desire to live without her best friend but Lexa wanted to do this and she was dammed if she let her best friend last wish go to waste.

"Let's do this." said Anya.

"Anya! Oh thank god...I don't know how you learn about this but..."

She turned to see Monroe running to them. She was from the Hufflepuff house and they knew each other from the party but now she looked tired and worried.

"Monroe..."

"Where is Lexa?" asked Monroe looking over Anya's shoulder. "We need her."

"Lexa is..." said Anya before she stopped herself. "Why?"

"Because Clarke's patronus is out of control."

And then Anya felt that feeling again. The one that told her she needed to kill Clarke Griffin with her bare hands.

Because this. Lexa's death. Was Clarke fault.

##

Clarke tried, she really did but her tigress was furious and her tears fell to the ground as she destroyed every Death Eater that was near them.

"What the hell?" asked Octavia.

"Just keep the sword, Octavia. This is getting bad." said Raven before looking at Clarke. "What is happening?"

"I need to find Lexa." said Clarke.

The desperation in her voice didn't pass unnoticed by Octavia and Raven who looked at each other before, out of nowhere, Clarke's tigress left out a wave of power that made every Death Eater of their zone dissapear.

"Oh my god..." muttered Harper behind them.

"Good job, Clarke..." said the Boy Who Lived.

Clarke didn't care, she needed to find Lexa. She needed to see that she was fine. She just needed to see her.

"Clarke!"

Clarke turned at Anya's voice, smiling because if Anya was here meant that Lexa was here with her and she was fine and...

"You bitch!"

Clarke felt a punch before Raven hugged Anya separating her from the blonde who just keep looking behind Anya, hoping to see Lexa.

But behind Anya only was Lincoln, now hugged by Octavia, there was no Lexa.

Her tigress growled again.

"Where is Lexa?" asked Clarke.

"She wanted to save you! She loved you!" shouted Anya crying in Raven's arms as she looked at the blonde on the ground. "You broke her but she couldn't let you die so we came here and she...she..."

"...she fell from the dragon when she attacked a Death Eater who was trying to kill us...I'm...I'm sorry, Clarke." said Lincoln.

Raven just hugged Anya as she let a few tears ran down her face and Octavia stood there, unable to believe that Lexa, the player she admired secretly and a good woman, was gone from this world as a casuality of war.

It was no fair.

Clarke looked at them waiting for all this to be a joke, a cruel payback for her words but nothing came and she felt her tigress beside her with her eyes full of sorrow and regret.

This is what Clarke tried to avoid by breaking Lexa's heart. This moment and now it was worse than she imagined.

"Where is she..." asked Clarke.

"Clarke." tried Octavia.

"Where!?" shouted Clarke.

"She fell close to the castle. Just ouside of the forbidden forest..." said Lincoln.

And then they saw Clarke jump in her tigress and dissapear wondering what was going through the blonde's mind in this very moment.

When her eyes looked more dead than ever.

##

Lexa opened her eyes trying to focus but the only thing she got was a killing pain in her arm and the feeling she just crashed hard.

 _Fuck...it seemed like if I just fell of a dragon..._

Her raccon stood beside her, worried and trying to pull some water with magic to keep her master hydrated just as she tried to look at the shadow not to far for them.

"What the hell...?" muttered Lexa.

"Finally, you woke up." whispered the dark voice of the shadow.

Lexa felt everything inside her froze as she looked at the shadow turn into a man. A monster everyone feared and that now stood in front of her, smiling and pointing his wand at her.

"Welcome back, Alexandria Woods from Drumstrang." whispered the voice.

Lexa looked at him and then trembled because there, in front of her, was the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort.

##

Clarke urged tigress to run faster and faster as she felt her heart break with every growl of her patronus. Lexa's death is was something Clarke would never accept, not in this life or in any other.

She remembered everyday. She remembered every moment she spent with Lexa, the love in the air surrounding them, the way Lexa had to make Clarke realize that being a Slytherin didn't made her unable to love another person the way Clarke loved Lexa.

With every beat of her heart.

She would bring her back, even if she had to make a deal with the Dark Lord herself.

"Cruciatus!"

Clarke stopped her tigress at the sound and looked around only to find the light of the red curse impacting in someone and making her scream.

And Clarke knew that scream.

"Lexa..." breathed Clarke.

Lexa was alive and right now, she was in danger.

##

Lexa cried in pain as her patronus tried her best to protect her but the raccon as attacked with the cruciatus spell too and they were both in pain, on the ground and about to die from a painful death.

"Is your time...I hope Indra make her move when I send her your head." said the Dark Lord.

Lexa tried to stand up and fight but the fall leave her weak and she couldn't see very much thanks to the pain running through her body. She knew she was going to die, she was sure of it and even in her last moments, all she wanted was to see Clarke one more time.

To feel her hands on her face for the last time.

"Avada..."

"Reducto!"

The Dark Lord exploded in front of Lexa as the same time that Clarke appeared out of nowhere with her tigress. They were both shinning in gold and they were running to her and her raccon with worried eyes.

"Lexa...oh my god, you're alive!" she heard Clarke saying.

"Clarke..." breathed Lexa.

She was sure she was dreaming but even in this moment, she wanted to touch Clarke's face one more time and she forced her hand up till she was able to touch the blonde's face making Clarke close her eyes.

"I love you." breathed Lexa.

"You are going to be fine, ok?" said Clarke letting her tears fall. "I'm going to save you."

Lexa smiled and tried to touch Clarke again when, suddenly, the Dark Lord appeared out of nowhere making Clarke fly away from her with a powerful "Winwardium Leviosa"

"Look what we have here. A traitor..." said the Dark Lord.

Lexa tried to stand but she was still weak and watched as the Dark Lord used the "Cruciatus" curse on Clarke and her tigress two times before he felt content with his attack.

"I kill traitors before I kill idiots, Miss Griffin." said the Dark Lord.

"I never...been one of your minions..." said Clarke pating a pointing her wand at the Dark Lord.

"Your father, a proud man with so much life...died so young...he would be so sad of what you became..." said the Dark Lord. "..and your mother, such a failure."

"Shut up..." growled Clarke.

"Your friends, better than you and that one you are trying to save...you broke her, like a true Slytherin." chanted the Dark Lord. "Do you see her, Clarke? She came here to save you despite you not loving her and she is going to die because of you."

"Shut up!" shouted Clarke.

"Clarke..." breathed Lexa.

The Dark Lord words hurt Lexa but she knew he was trying to play with Clarke emotions, it was her best tactic and he was getting somewhere when he started to talk about Clarke's life.

He was getting to her and Lexa needed to stop it.

She forced herself to stand and looked at her patronus, raccon was her best friend, her ally in battle and her partner in loving Clarke and her patronus and they will not let this Lord kill them.

"Poor Clarke..." said the Dark Lord.

"Shut up!" sobbed Clarke.

The Dark Lord smiled and pointed her wand at Clarke, broken and crying on the ground, unable to protect herself.

"Avada Kedavra!" breathed the Dark Lord.

"No!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

It was a moment, a flash of green and then, everything was over.

##

Clarke stopped crying at the moment she saw the green light. She thought she was going to die but then, something happened and the Dark Lord was the death with the Boy Who Lived looking over him and Raven, Octavia and all her friends surrounding them.

Everyone was there but Lexa.

"Oh my god..."

"Is...is impossible..."

"No!" "No!"

Clarke looked at her friends at then felt something wet surrounding them, it was raining, they won the war and everyone was safe then...then, why was everyone crying?

Then she felt it, at her side, there was a body...Lexa's body.

"Lexa.."

Clarke moved as fast as her body allowed her and hovered over Lexa's body trying to wake her up but Lexa was irresponsive. There was nothing that made the brunette look at her again and Clarke was getting desperate.

Then she remember it. The green light...and Lexa jumping in front of her.

 _No...No, no...this is not happening.._

Clarke hugged Lexa close to her body and tried to wake her up by moving her and taking her face in her hands. She slapped her but nothing worked. Nothing was working.

"Clarke...she is..." started the Boy Who Lived.

"No!" shouted Clarke making him look away. "She's not dead...I...I..."

Clarke kissed her then. She put her lips over Lexa's and tried to bring life back into her. She kissed her with passion, like on the days they were together and the only thing that mattered was that they loved each other.

"Lexa..." breathed Clarke in Lexa's lips. "Please come back to me...please don't let this be the end...I...I love you."

Clarke kissed Lexa again and then, surprising all their friends, their patronus looked at each other and hugged surrounding Lexa and Clarke into a full gold and green light.

"What is happening?" asked Octavia.

"Love." said the Boy Who Lived with a smile. "Love is bringing her back."

All of them watched the couple as they turned back to normal and then, to everyone happy surprise Lexa opened her eyes, looking at Clarke with a smile and with green eyes full of love.

"You said you didn't love me." breathed Lexa.

"I love you. I love you with every beat of my heart and till the end of time." breathed Clarke. "Forgive me, my love, for the words that broke our hearts."

Lexa looked at her and with a smile, she kissed Clarke again taking a moment to taste the blonde's lips and to feel her body close to hers as always should have been.

"I forgive you, Clarke. I love you and I swear fealty to you in this life and the next." promised Lexa.

"I do the same, Lexa. Forever." breathed Clarke.

They won the fight. Love won the war and they live happy for the rest of their lives because they learn that love is strenght.

And nothing could beat love. Not even darkness.


End file.
